kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The Good Thief
'The Good Thief '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After Henry is nursed to health by Theresa and Miller Peshek, the miller demands Henry repay his debt. Henry can choose to pay the money directly to Peshek, or accept the shady job of stealing a precious ring from a recently buried convict. You will need a spade, and lockpicks. Synopsis Miller Peshek and his niece, Theresa, took care of me while I was at death's door. I owe them my life. Objectives *Talk to Miller Peshek **Peshek has a job for me ***Get a spade (0/1) ***(Optional) Get the dead man's ring for Miler Peshek ****(Optional) Go back to Peshek *****Find the ring hidden in the executioner's house and steal it (0/1) ******Go back to Peshek *******Take the ring to the miller in Kohelnitz **(Optional) You should pay Miller Peshek the debt for treatment Walkthrough After ''Awakening'', go and talk to Peshek. You owe him quite alot of money, and he has a proposal to settle his debt. All you need to do is collect something for him, and then deliver it to his friend Miller Woyzeck, and not get caught. Henry is suspicious about this last bit, and it turns out the item in question is a beautiful ring that's been buried with an executed convict. Touching corpses is no task for an honourable man, so if you prefer, you can refuse the job, scrape together 50 for Peshek, and another 50 for the Apothecary, who is in his shop in Rattay, and settle the bill that way. However, 100 is alot of money for a homeless orphan with nothing more than the clothes on his back, so perhaps getting the ring is the better option for you. First, you will need a Spade to dig up the corpse, and one can be found leaning against the cart in Rattay Mill. Next, you'll need to travel west of Rattay to Gallows Hill, where the executioner lives. Peshek warns you to be careful of his dogs, which will bark and alert their master unless you drop some raw meat nearby to distract them. Near the execution place is a grave, which you will need to dig up to search the corpse and get the ring ... which isn't there. Go back to Peshek and tell him the ring is missing. Peshek suggests that the ring might have been stolen by the executioner, Hermann, and is probably locked in the trunk in his house. Grave robbing is a crime, so Hermann is likely to be touchy about it. Travel back to Gallows Hill, and if you like, talk to Hermann. Hermann's Stats He will eventually confess that he did take the ring, and give it to you for 20 . Henry is furious when he gets the dead man's ring, as it's just a worthless copper band. If you want to steal the ring, you will either have to wait until Hermann has left the house, break into the house at night, or talk to him. Tell him that Peshek sent you, as he accidentally under-weighed Hermann's last purchase of flour, and the executioner should hurry over there to settle the balance. Hermann will dash off and you'll be free to search the house undisturbed. Find the 'Easy' chest in the bedroom and pick the lock to grab the ring. If you hurry back to Miller Peshek, you can get to the mill just in time to witness Hermann ask Peshek for the flour you told him he's owed, and he'll chew you out for playing a prank on him. Peshek is very pleased with you, and will agree to buy any stolen goods you might come across during your travels. Once Henry has spoken to Miller Peshek, deliver it to Miller Woyzeck in Kohelnitz. At Kohelnitz, Woyzeck will dismissively throw away the ring, much to Henry's frustration. As it turns out, they were testing you in order to determine whether you had the balls to take it. Now that you've proven yourself, the millers will be willing to give you more work. Notes *''You can't agree to steal the ring and still pay Peshek. He, and the Apothecary, will take the money, but still expect the job to be done. You need to refuse the dishonorable job, then pay. '' *''If you pay Peshek, and then tell him you still don't want to do the job, the quest will complete without you having to settle with the Apothecary.'' However, the Apothecary will still ask you for payment. pl:Dobry złodziej ru:Добрый вор Category:Side Quests